


Little brat

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Leather, Leather Kink, LeatherValentine, M/M, Oral Sex, Sevco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: —No te vas a correr mientras me la chupas…—Sí, Señor.





	Little brat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosedaldecuervos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedaldecuervos/gifts).



> Yo de verdad no sabía que hacer con esta historia era solo... Así que le estuve llorando a mi Beta por horas hasta que pude escribir.
> 
> Así que esto va con 27000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 dedicaciones, como lo prometí y mucho amor para G. Mauvaise.
> 
> Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise.

  
Draco levanta la barbilla y Severus entrecierra los ojos.

  
Lo está provocando, claramente, y no quiere darle el gusto, pero tiene tan profundamente arraigado el hecho de castigarlo por retarlo que sus manos pican aunque se contiene por los labios entreabiertos siendo acariciados por la delicada y tentadora lengua rosada mientras el chico está de rodillas.

  
El cabello rubio está desordenado y cae de manera tentadora cubriendo su frente, las puntas enredándose con las claras pestañas que enmarcan los brillantes ojos claros. Draco se inclina hacia adelante, sus brazos firmemente sujetos a su espalda con la corbata de su uniforme, pero se mantiene en su posición en cuclillas mientras con su nariz acaricia la entrepierna de Severus a través del cuero de sus pantalones.

  
El profesor de pociones está duro y no quiere ceder a la tentación, pero Draco saca su lengua y lame la tela. A pesar de que le gusta tener el control, Severus se estremece ante la idea de esa lengua tocando directamente su piel.

  
Se baja la cremallera y libera su miembro. Draco se inclina hacia él, pero Severus enreda sus dedos en el cabello rubio, evitando que se acerque.

  
—No te vas a correr mientras me la chupas… —es una orden en toda regla, y Draco lo sabe perfectamente.

  
—Sí, Señor —responde claramente y mantiene la boca abierta, sus rosados labios brillando a causa de todas las veces en las que ha pasado su lengua por ellos.

  
Severus toma su polla en su mano y con la otra tira con fuerza de la cabeza de Draco, hundiéndose hasta lo más hondo de su garganta. Draco gime de placer estremeciéndose por completo. Ama sentirlo en su boca, golpeando su garganta, y el sabor ligeramente salado en su lengua. Pelea con su atadura, se muere de deseos por estirar sus manos y aferrarse a las caderas del hombre, de sentir el cuero en sus manos. No le basta el verlo, no le basta el olerlo mezclado con la esencia de Severus, necesita sentirlo.

  
—Draco, deja de pelear —le ordena saliendo de su boca.

  
—Pe-...

  
—Vas a permanecer atado, y me voy a correr en tu garganta.

  
Draco gime.

  
El sonido es una mezcla de frustración y placer. No va a pelear más, y sólo abre la boca cuando la punta de la polla de Severus empuja contra sus labios. Adora tenerlo dentro de él… Lo hace sumamente feliz y si puede soportar la maldita corbata sólo un poco más puede beberse hasta la última maldita gota del semen de su Amo.


End file.
